


Denial

by frickfrackonthemoon (shooponthemoon)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Attraction, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/frickfrackonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You shitty bastard I'm going to slam you up against the nearest wall or piece of furniture and kiss the hell out of you before I kill you" Zoro x Sanji reunion (I mostly went with the idea of "reunion")</p><p>Alternatively called the "Fuck It" moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> done for my short fic challenge, but again it got away from me juuust a little bit :P
> 
> also it's kinda obvious that I felt like writing... but not writing dialogue lol  
> sorry
> 
> rated M just in case because *shrugs*

Two years.

 _Two damn years_ since he’d seen that shitty bastard.

And two whole years to stew on the slew of uncomfortable emotions that thinking of the moss-haired idiot evoked within him, ones he still refused to deal with or even acknowledge.

He knew he had always acted rather childishly, picking fights with the swordsman and insulting him left and right. But Sanji had never met someone so casually nonchalant about being, well, openly gay, and in a way he figured it intimidated him and instinctively put him on the defensive.

Because what was a guy like Sanji to do, a guy so deep in denial he couldn’t even admit his attraction to the other man was exactly that: pure physical _and_ emotional attraction.

Sanji refused to admit the soft smiles he would let slip whenever he saw how gentle Zoro was with Chopper, how game he was to go along with Luffy’s stupid ideas. He refused to admit the heat that coursed through his veins whenever Zoro walked around shirtless with a fresh sheen of sweat from his latest workout. He refused to admit the sense of calm and of right-ness he felt whenever he gazed at Zoro meditating or carefully tending to his beloved swords.

No, Sanji could not admit to anything. And yet those two years, though he suppressed the thoughts as best he could, he still couldn’t help let the idea churn deep in the back of his mind…

When he laid eyes on the bastard for the first time in two years, his gaze instantly flicked to the new scar across his left eye and _holy shit Zoro your fucking eye!_

The emotion he felt, at the moment, was anger. Because anger was strong enough to drown out the other, more honest emotions Sanji would vehemently deny he had.

The first moment they had alone was a confrontation, obviously. Just the two of them in the galley, Zoro with his arms crossed and sporting a slight frown, Sanji flinging insults between his legitimate worries because holy hell he will not let Zoro know he is _concerned_ about him, about what his injury means for his deam, about what the hell happened to him in those two years.

And Sanji may or may not have been trying to start a fight, if anything to return the two to the familiar territory they had known as teenagers.

But clearly Zoro was having none of it, because he was giving Sanji a _look_ , and the blond almost had a hard time breathing because when the hell did Zoro get so perceptive? Did he _know_? Did he know what Sanji still refused to admit?

He was nearly hyperventilating, slightly shaking, and trying hard to keep himself from tearing out his hear or lighting his tenth cigarette of the night when Zoro finally spoke:

“Sanji.”

Just one little word, but it meant so much: not “shitty cook,” not “blond bastard,” not even “curly brow.” Just “Sanji,” his _name_. Something he had _never_ said before, and now spoke with such meaning and emotion.

 _Fuck it_ , was Sanji’s last thought before grabbing the collar of Zoro’s ridiculous new coat and all but smashing their lips together. The swordsman quickly took control of the kiss if only to turn things into an actual kiss and not a painful clashing of teeth.

 _Fuck it_ , thought Sanji, sighing into the kiss because _damn_ Zoro was a lot better kisser than he had ever expected, and because Zoro’s hair was the softest thing he had ever felt and was just the perfect length for playing with and grabbing and tugging at.

 _Fuck it_ , thought Sanji, because Zoro had grown to be the taller of the two, and when he pulled Sanji into his body, one arm around his shoulders and the other grasping a powerful thigh, there was no way Sanji could miss how much muscle mass he had gained and boy was it a turn on.

 _Fuck it_ , thought Sanji, messily tonging at Zoro’s earrings as the swordsman licked his way down Sanji’s jaw, heat pooling in both of their groins and making certain things impossible to ignore any longer.

 _Fuck it_ , thought Sanji, moaning as Zoro’s gripped both of his thighs and picked him up effortlessly, swinging him around and slamming him into the wall, their breaths stuttering and hips moving in tandems as the new position gave them leverage to seek that beautiful friction they desperately desired.

“Fuck me,” panted Sanji a few minutes later, his pants a mess, hair dishevelled, lungs desperately craving a cigarette, and yet not a single regret running through his thoughts.

“Next time,” hummed Zoro, nipping at Sanji’s skin as he nuzzled the junction of his neck and shoulder, holding a boneless chef in his arms like a child with his favourite teddy bear. Sanji could feel when Zoro smirked against his skin, and he couldn’t help but groan.

“Tonight though… tonight I want you to fuck _me.”_

“Fucking _yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmMMMMMM delicious B)  
> I love these boys, so sexy. I need to write more for them!  
> also I really can't wait to go back to Japan and buy more one piece/zoro merch lol, there's one piece stuff _everywhere_ in Tokyo XD
> 
>  
> 
> [ **my tumblr** ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oh also bottom Zoro gives me liiife <3


End file.
